


...Ready For It?

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP without Porn, Pool Sex, Sex, that's it - sex in the pool, um...yep sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Inspired by Tayor Swift's "...Ready for it" SethKate smut piece.It’s SethKate, post-Amura, at the pool, at night with alcohol and they're alone... that’s all the Math I should have to do. I hope you guys enjoy it.





	...Ready For It?

 

> **...Ready for it?**

 

It was just after midnight and she was floating in the pool with her hair splayed out behind her occasionally kicking her legs or sweeping her arms to stay afloat. While the pool was technically closed, the manager of the nearly vacant motel didn’t give a shit and neither did they. The moon was full and its light was enough to illuminate the entire patio. He was on his fourth beer lounging in a pool chair wearing the pair of gaudy swim trunks that Kate had bought him a month ago. She was often restless as night sometimes it was nightmares and sometimes it was adrenalin, with the score they just pulled off he was guessing it was the latter. Even with the sun down, it was still well over 80 degrees and this was the reason he hated pulling jobs in Arizona, too damn hot. He finished off the beer and snagged another from the cooler, this was the fucking life though: cold beer, a good score pulled off like clockwork, and…

“Can I have my drink?” Kate called out getting his attention. “Please.”

He looked her as she leaned on the edge of the pool. The angle allowed him to see too much of her in that barely-there black string bikini. He snagged her a hard lemonade, she’d been a kick lately, but held it just out of her reach.

“Seth.” She complained reaching for it again as he swung the bottle back and forth like a pendulum.

He smirked, “You know legally, you’re not supposed to be drinking.”

“Because underage drinking is the most illegal thing I do.” She pushed herself partly out of the pool and attempted to get the bottle again.He watched droplets of water roll down her neck and between the valley of her breasts, as she leaned towards him pulling the bottle from his hand. She took a long drink and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her lips wrapped around that bottle. She caught him staring so as she finished drinking, she kept her eyes locked with his. She ran her tongue over the bottle’s rim, before handing it back to him.  

“Decided that you like those huh?” He asked.

“Not as much as I liked the champagne we had last night, but it’ll do. Better than that crappy beer you drink.” She was wearing the diamond choker that he’d snagged out of a safe from one of the dead lords’ mansions and it glinted in the moonlight.

Fuck. Her in that bikini wearing that necklace made him think of the last time that she’d worn it and that’s all she’d been wearing at the time. “You want me to go get us a bottle of champagne?” He really didn’t want her answer to be yes, what he wanted…

“Champagne’s not what I’m in the mood for.” Her expression became a little more deviant as she slowly shook her head.

“No?” He questioned, silently thanking whatever was up there, because oh how he loved that little expression of hers and what it normally meant. “Whatcha in the mood for, Princess?”

“Get your ass in this pool and find out.” She pushed herself away from the pool and splashed him as she kicked her legs.

He slipped into the water and swam up to her catching her in an instant pinning her arms to her sides. “Oh now you’re in trouble.”

“Am I?” She questioned. “What’s the big bad Gecko gonna do to me, now that I’m at his mercy?” She wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips and no doubt feeling how hard he already was.

He groaned, kissing her shoulder before trailing his mouth up her neck, suckling, and nipping as he went, relishing her frustrated sounds.

“Seth.” She tried to move against him again, but he pressed her against the pool wall, trapping her between the cement barrier and his hard body.

His tongue found the diamond choker. “Do you know what it does to me when you wear this?” He kept mapping her skin with his mouth until he reached her ear, nosing at it gently to get her to turn her head. He kissed that spot just below her ear and she squirmed in his arms. “I asked you a question, Baby Girl.”

“If you like it so much, why won’t you let me wear it when we’re on a job?” Even breathless and all hot and bothered, she still had all her sass.

She let out a surprised yelp as he spun her around to face away from him, flattening her palms against the rough cement as he blanketed her body with his. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue as he growled, “Because bending you over a bank manager’s desk and fucking your brains out during a robbery is very unprofessional.” She whined and flexed her ass against his hardening cock, but instead of letting her get the friction she was after he crushed her against the stone wall.

“Seth.” She whimpered.

He grinned against her skin, teeth grazing the delicate skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He peppered kisses back up her neck, languidly taking his time enjoying the taste of her skin and sweat. “I want to make you feel so good, Princess, I really want do.” He blew over her ear, his heated breath making gooseflesh race over her exposed skin. “But I need something from you. Can you do something for me, Kate?”

“Anything.” She panted, straining her neck to try to capture him in a kiss. She was too tempting with that wanton expression in her eyes and let himself succumb to her for just a moment, kissing her deeply. Their tongues danced, beer and hard lemonade no doubt mingling, but all he drank in was her; her taste and the pure intoxication that fogged up his brain nearly every time they kissed.

“Be careful throwing the word ‘anything’ around, could get you in trouble, Princess.”

“I trust you.” She assured him, “What do you need from me, Handsome?”

God as cheesy as that nickname was, he loved to hear it from her breathless lips; he nuzzled her temple. “I want you to keep as still as possible. I want you to keep yourself braced against the edge of this pool, palms flat on the concrete, while I touch you, while I strip you, while I get you off and if you’re good through all of those things... I’ll fuck you, ‘til you beg me to stop. You think you can handle that? That gonna be too much for you?”

“You have no idea the things we do in my dreams.” Kate arched her neck granting him better access, “Do your worst.”

He bit down a little harder on the crook of her neck, making her squirm as he dragged his fingers up her arms. He slipped both hands under the water to knead her breasts, his knuckles scraping against the concrete. He moved away just enough to give himself some maneuvering room, impressed that she kept herself pinned to the wall, without his weight. He kept one hand on one of her breasts while the other untied the knot at the nape of her neck. “Come on back just a bit.” He coaxed smoothly his voice contrasting his actions as he yanked down her top, “That skin is so delicate, don’t want it scratched up.”

He teased her nipples, working her with one hand while the other danced over her entire body. He palmed at her thighs, groped her ass, and gripped her hip, thrusting against her… “Fuck Seth, I want…Fuck please, I need you.” She sobbed and with only two pieces of fabric between them, her cries only made him harder; want her more, if that was possible. He wanted to pull himself out of his swim trunks, haul her bikini to the side and fuck her in that instant; abandon his earlier plan, but this was an exercise in patience. “I want to touch you.”

“Not yet.” He soothed pressing his palm to her back and dragging it down her spine. He untied the second knot, clenching the top in his fist before setting in front of her. He kissed her cheek and she turned her face kissing him wildly, her body trembling, no doubt, from the effort of keeping herself still. “You are so beautiful. Christ the things you fucking do to me.” He untied the last two knots of her suit as he kissed her. When he dropped the second piece of fabric in front of her, he braced his arm over her chest but eliminating the space between their bodies as he slid a finger inside of her. “Fuck, how are you so wet already? Do I do that to you, Princess? Make you wet with just a few touches? Oh Baby Girl, this is gonna be so good for you. Let me be good to you.”

She tilted her hips a little, trying to get his finger in her deeper, “I swear to god, Seth, sometimes I think you could get me off with your mouth.”

He chuckled low, sucking the part of her neck he’d bit down on her earlier as he added a second finger. “Princess, I know I can get you off with my mouth. I can make you see God with my mouth. I’ve proven it, you were there.” He rutted against her as he worked her with his fingers, teasing and plundering her. “But you want me to get you off by talking dirty sometime, you just let me know.” She was already clenching around his fingers and her sounds were purely primal. “There you go... You can let go. I’ve got you.” He flicked her clit with thumbs and she arched against him.

“Holy hell, Seth!” She gasped as she came apart, her hips moving to the rhythm of his hand, but her hands were steadfast against that concrete.

“So pretty when you cum.” He rumbled into her wet hair. “Knowing I make you feel that good and I’m the only one that’s ever made you feel this good...Fuck you’re better than any drug; so much better than anything that I could put into my veins.” His hands started to wander over her skin again, coax her back up instead of letting her come down completely, he wanted her wild and hungry. He wanted to hear his name fall off her lips again, hear her ravenous. “I love you, Kate. Fuck I don’t know how I’m so lucky to have you, but fucking hell, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She echoed breathlessly before flexing her fingers. “I was so good, Seth.” She rolled her hips rubbing her ass against his dick. “Now make good on your deal. Fuck me ‘til I beg you to stop.”

He lifted her hands over her head, spinning them and entwining their finger together. He lifted her up just enough that when he lowered his head he could capture her nipple in his mouth. He licked and lapped until she started to struggle in his hold, so he let her hands go, sucking on her tit as she dug her fingers into his hair.

“Yes, yes, oh my god please.” She mewed. Fuck, she was more wound up than he realized. He switched to her other breast, paying it equal attention. She hooked him with one of her legs, forcing them closer. “I want you inside me, now! I’m supposed to be begging you to stop not begging to get going.” She growled using her feet to push down his shorts. “Show me what you got.”

He should have paused a million reasons, a condom being the most logical one, but instead, he kicked his shorts the rest of the way off and slammed into her. It was way too fast and he shouldn’t have buried himself so deep inside her so fast, but she dug her nails into his shoulders and screeched out a string of obscenities that could have made him blush. He kept his arm between her and the wall as he slammed into her over and over with her pleading with him for more. He tried to slow down, but it only made her restart her mantra of, “Harder, baby, please I want it harder.”

Her walls constricted on his cock and he bit down on the inside of his cheek as she shrieked out his name. He kept moving through her orgasm, not letting up instead forcing a hand between them flicking her clit between their bodies. She sobbed out something that sounded like, ‘no more,’ but it only made him shove into her harder, “What was that, Princess? Thought I was supposed to show you what I got.”

“I…I can’t…I…” She threw her head back, shaking it back and forth.

“Sure you can. I know you want to cum for me again.” He kissed her exposed throat, as he snapped his hips again. “Third time’s the charm, right? Cum for me again, Princess, take me with you this time.”

She writhed against him her nails stinging against the flesh of his back; he’d proudly show off those red stripes in the morning light. She tried to match him stroke for stroke, but their pace was starting to fall apart; she too hot, felt too good for him to keep up the pace. She suddenly grabbed his face, forcing him to look into her eyes, “I want you to cum with me, please Seth. You know I’m yours: your lover, your family, your partner, I’m your home. Be mine like I’m yours.”

He wasn’t the kind of guy that lost control during sex, he wasn’t. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t the most controlled person when it came to initiating sex and there was a time that he’d fall into bed with almost anyone, but the act of sex itself, he controlled himself. He knew what was going on and what his body was doing at all times, he didn’t lose control when he was with a woman. But having Kate’s hands on his face, hearing her confession, feeling her quaking around him, and staring into her eyes; he lost it. A few more erratic thrusts and her screaming his name and he spilled himself inside of her. He was shaking but managed to lean his back against the wall, panting into her shoulder.

“Shouldn’t have done that.” He huffed reality catching up just a bit.

Kate ran her fingers through his hair, “First of all don’t kill my orgasm-buzz, I want to go back to the room and fall into a sex-coma. Secondly, I am on the pill. Thirdly, birth control aside, I’m at the most infertile point of my cycle. Not ovulating so no babies.” She pinched his ear, “Can we go back to the room and be post-sex cuddly now?”

“I think I can manage that.” Seth got out of the pool and pulled Kate up with him. He snatched a towel from the chair wrapping it around her and scooping up her suit, before pulling his own back on. “Come on.” He kissed the top of her head and they made their way back to their room.

They paused by Richie’s room the TV was up so loud you could hear it through the closed door. Kate cocked her head to the side, “You think he’s okay? He’s got such good hearing that I normally can’t hear it when he’s watching it by himself.”

Seth knocked his knuckles against the door and it jerked open almost instantly, Richie did not look amused. Before Seth could ask what the hell the problem was Richie informed him. “Most people have sex in their rooms, that’s what hotel rooms are for.”

“Oh God!” Kate pressed herself against Seth’s back to hiding herself more completely. “What did you see?”

“Enough. I’ve been debating on compelling myself to forget what I’ve seen, but I’ve walked in on Seth so many times over the course of our lives that I’m concerned I’ll think I’m fourteen again.” Richie turned the TV off and pushed by Seth. “You two enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Where are you going?” Seth questioned.

“Dinner, now that I can actually leave without feeling the need to impale my ear drums with an ice pick.” Richie waved them off and took off in the car.

“Well, that was…” Kate fidgeted behind him, clearly still mortified. “He’s not really mad is he?”

“Naw.” Seth opened their door for her but slammed it shut behind him. He yanked the towel away from her making her yelp as he pressed her up against the door. “Best part is,” He kept his eyes on hers as he dropped to his knees and spread her legs. “I get to make you scream again.”

 

.:.

Sorry about all the typos... I think it's still fun though.


End file.
